Naruto: The Godling
by Blackwolflegend
Summary: Naruto is 6 when he's told he's the son of Poseidon and Zeus. That he's a godling. He along with Sakura Daughter of Athena are taken to Camp Half Blood where they meet Sasuke son of Aries watch these three Raise to Fame. Naruto takes place of Percy and Sakura takes place of Annabeth. Sasuke is there because I like Sasuke.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Uzumaki had been homeless all his life. Sure he'd lived in an orphanage until he was 5 and they kicked him out and sure Hiruzen Hokage Jiji had put him in an apartment and payed all his bills as well as giving him money each month...well I guess he wasn't homeless so much as he was family less. He wanted a family more than anything.

Strange things always seemed to happen to Naruto. Very strange things. Like the shunning of his entire village and strange creatures always attacking him. He didn't understand.

Today he woke up ready to take on the world he always woke up this way and it usually tapered off before he was done with breakfast. Today though he noted something strange. A glowing blue screen in front of him.

It told him that his life had become a game and wanted to know if he wanted a tutorial.

Shrugging and wondering why he was taking this so calmly he pressed yes.

 **Think Skills.**

'Skills'

Another blue box appeared in front of him .

 **Gamers Mind:**

 **Lets you think rationally**

 **Immune to psychological effects.**

 **Gamer's Body:**

 **Your body is that of a video game character.**

 **Skills allow you to fight, learn etc**

 **think Stats**

'That explains why i'm taking this so calmly. ' Naruto realized. 'oh, stats'

 **Uzumaki Naruto**

 **Age: 6**

 **Race: Godling**

 **Title: N/A**

 **Level : 1**

 **HP: 100/100**

 **CP: 1,000/1,000**

 **Str: 1**

 **Dex: 10**

 **Vit: 1**

 **Int: 1**

 **Wis: 1**

 **Luk: 5**

 **Ryo: 0**

 **Drachma: 0**

 **Naruto is a lonely kid from Konoha. He's the son of ? and ? he's never met his parents before. He's hated by everyone and doesn't know why. He has no plans for his future because he doesn't think he'll live that long if the people of Konoha attack his house again.**

"Depressing." Naruto said, looking at his stats and what it said about him. "I wonder who ? and ? are."

 **Think Inventory**

'Inventory'

 **Inventory is where you can put anything and everything and no one but you can get to it.**

"now that's perfect!" Naruto cheered. He got up and ran around picking up stuff that he wanted to save if his house was attacked again.

Tutorial complete

"That wasn't much of a tutorial." Naruto complained. He went to his closet and looked around for something that wasn't an orange jump suit. He found some clothes he'd worn when he was younger.

 **Resize shorts?**

Naruto grinned and pressed yes. He quickly put on the black shorts, he did the same with the tank top. He put on his ninja pouch on his leg then a new one he'd found around his waist. He was ready to start the day. Just like that someone was knocking on his door. He opened it to see two ANBU.

"Hokage wants to see you."

Naruto nodded and followed them to Hokage Tower. He was soon sitting on chair, his butt and feet were on the chair his arms folded over his legs, it's how he always sat.

"What's up, Jiji?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, I've hid a lot from you over the years. " The man sighed, "and for that I apologize. " Naruto stared at him. "You see the village thinks you are possessed with the spirit of the nine tailed fox..."

"But I'm not am I?"

"No, little one you're not." Hiruzen chuckled. "You are even more special than that. More special than anyone could have imagined. "

"I doubt it." Naruto sighed. One of the ANBU flinched. Naruto noticed.

 **For being so observant you've learned**

 **Observe-Level 1**

Y **ou can get information on people.**

"Naruto." Hiruzen said, Naruto looked at him. "You are Naruto. You see Naruto you are a special being known as a Godling."

"A Godling?" Naruto asked. "What's that?"

"It means you are the child of two Gods." Hiruzen explained. Naruto's eyes got huge. "As of know we are not sure which two but we know this information to be true. Now you were do to start the Academy this year." Naruto nodded. "You will not be. You see I and some others here in the village were placed here to find children called Half-Bloods. Children born of a human and God or Goddess . Once we find them we take them to a special camp called Camp Half-Blood. This is where you will be going instead. They will teach you everything you need to survive." Naruto was in awe. " Now do you have any special abilities that I could use to determine even one of your parents. "

 **'Skills'**

 **Gamers Mind**

 **Gamers Body**

"Yes, Jiji." Naruto said, guessing he'd wing it. He felt a strong force telling him what to do instead. "I just found out so I'm not good at it."

Hiruzen nodded.

Naruto held his hand out to the vase on Hiruzen's desk and pictured the water shooting out of it then falling right back into it. It did exactly what he wanted.

 **Skill learned**

 **Geyser-Level 1**

 **A weak useless attack until you can level it up.**

 **cost: 1 CP**

"I see." Hiruzen said. "It seems you are a son of Poseidon. Can you do anything else?"

Suddenly that force took control of him again only it felt different.

This time Naruto held out his hand and lightening formed around it. He then released it blowing up the vase.

 **Lightening ball-Level 1**

 **A small ball of Lightening . It can cause Stun effect**

 **Cost : 2 CP**

"It would seem your two parents are part of the big three?"

"Big Three, Jiji?" Naruto asked.

"Zeus , Poseidon, and Hades ." Hiruzen explained. "Your parents are the first two." Naruto was shocked but pleased. "I'm going to have Kakashi take you to Camp Half Blood..."

"Wait!" Naruto whined. "I wanna learn some Jutsu!"

"You will learn there." Hiruzen chuckled. But layed some booklets out on the desk. "But you may take these. It's what they teach at the academy, and two special ones from me. " Naruto's eyes lit up. "Take these and go to the roof to await Kakashi."

Naruto did.

 **Substitution Jutsu**

Would you like to Learn?

Naruto pressed yes and the scroll vanished. He knew he had learned it.

 **Clone Jutsu**

Would you like to learn

Again Naruto pressed yes and the scroll vanished.

 **Kunai Throwing**

 **Would you like to learn**

 **Yes**

 **Shiruken Throwing**

Yes

 **Senbon throwing**

Yes

 **Transformation Jutsu**

Yes

 **Taijutsu**

Yes

"So that's all they teach at the Academy?" Naruto blinked. "Then the rest must be boring History and stuff. Now for Jiji's."

 **Fuinjutsu**

"Yes." It vanished. "Now what is that?"

 **Fuinjutsu-Level 1**

 **You can make Seals.**

 **Current seals: Explosive Tag**

"Okay, cool."

 **Lowest Illusion**

"Sounds cool. " Naruto learned it. "What's it do?"

 **Lowest Illusion-Level 1**

 **Illusion is a Genjutsu it traps people in an Illusion and makes them see things. The stronger the better also helps to know things about the person and make it personal**

"Jiji can't count." Naruto held two more scrolls. "There's two more."

 **Lowest Summoning Water Elemental**

"That sounds cool!" Naruto cheered and quickly learned it. A small blue floating water ball appeared at his side. "Nice to meet you I'm Naruto."

"I'm Umi."

 **Lowest Summoning Lightening Elemental**

The same kind of ball appeared only made of Lightening instead.

"I'm Naruto."

"I am Thor."

Naruto suddenly had a thought.

"Thank you daddies." he whispered. He just knew they had sent him his new friends so he would never be alone again.

 **For reaching a wise conclusion , +1 Wis**

 **For thanking the Gods, +2 Wis, +2 Int, +2 Str, +2 Vit.**

 **For thanking your parents, +8 Luk**

 **'Stats.'**

 **Uzumaki Naruto**

 **Age: 6**

 **Race: Godling**

 **Title: N/A**

 **Level : 1**

 **HP: 100/100**

 **CP: 1,000/1,000**

 **Str: 3**

 **Dex: 10**

 **Vit: 3**

 **Int: 3**

 **Wis: 4**

 **Luk: 13**

 **Ryo: 0**

 **Drachma: 0**

"Cool." Naruto beamed.

"Naruto!" Kakashi called appearing, "Come on time to go." Naruto ran to him. "Come on, up you go." He hoisted Naruto on to his shoulders, Next to a pink haired girl. "It's quicker this way."

With that they were off running .

"You wont' be the youngest there." Kakashi said. Naruto was Observing around even though everything was speeding by them. "Others are stationed in the villages and all over to find kids."

"I'm Sakura." the pink hair girl called. " I'm a Daughter of Athena!"

"Naruto." He called back. "Son of Poseidon!"

Something told him that he shouldn't tell her he was a Godling until he knew if he could trust this girl.

 **+1 Wis**

"Cool!" she called. "I'd shake your hand if we weren't going so fast."

Kakashi chuckled. Friendship at first yell. He kept the kids stuck on him with Chakra and sped up even faster he didn't want to get caught out in the open with a Godling.

Sakura screamed a bit.

Naruto took the time to use Observe on her.

 **Sakura Haruno**

 **Race: Half-Blood**

 **Title: Hot head**

 **Age: 6**

 **Level : 1**

 **HP: 100/100**

 **CP: 100/100**

 **Str: 1**

 **Dex: 1**

 **Vit: 1**

 **Int: 15**

 **Wis: 15**

 **Ryo: 150**

 **Drachma: 0**

 **Sakura is the daughter of Athena and . She's very smart.**

'I can see that for myself.' Naruto hissed in his head. Dismissing the screen with a thought. He kept spamming Observe . Every now and then a blue screen would pop up saying he'd leveled it up. The were running along the Mountains now.

 **Sakura is the daughter of Athena and . She's very smart but rather hot headed at times. She's always mocked for her intelligence and often bullied. It is her hope that she'll find friends in Camp Half-Blood.**

'I'll be Sakura's friend!' Naruto cheered in his head. 'But how do I make Sakura my friend? I've never had a friend before.'

 **Quest!**

 **First friend!**

 **You've met a girl! You Observe girl! You want girl to be your friend!**

 **It's the facts of life until you're older and want more.**

 **So step up and make her your friend!**

 **Rewards:**

 **Sakura's Friendship**

 **Skill**

 **Failure:**

 **A song is discovered.**

'Wait what?' Naruto blinked. 'You didn't teach me about the options menu.'

Said screen popped up.

 **New Game**

 **Load Game**

 **Cheats**

 **Music**

 **Settings**

 **Trophies**

'Uh...Settings!'

 **Auto save: off**

'on!'

 **Auto help: off**

'on'

 **Mini map: off**

'on'

 **Premature Death: on  
**

'Off' Naruto growled, 'Why was that even a thing?"

 **Music: off**

'oh' Natruto said, 'on!'

 **You currently have no music will turn on when you have it. May turn off with just a thought.**

Naruto closed the screens.

 **Skill !**

 **Blood Lust-Level 1**

 **You can sense when people want to hurt and kill you and you can activate yours with a thought.**

 **Skill!**

 **Sensing-Level 1**

 **You can sense things around you.**

Both were suddenly leveling up rapidly.

"Kakashi!" he yelled, "I feel like something is chasing us that really wants to kill us!"

"Crap!" Kakashi cursed he could suddenly feel it too. He jumped avoiding claws. When he landed he set them down. "Take these!"

He gave them a pen and bracelet both.

"The pens are swords the bracelets shields. " he told them ."Keep running for that big rock and you'll reach the camp."

They had been that close.

Naruto grabbed Sakura's hand and ran pulling her along with him.

"Keep up Sakura!" he called, "Don't worry I'll do my best to protect you."

They ran as hard as they could.

Naruto's sense said something was close he pulled Sakura behind a rock and hit the top of the pen his sword formed in his hand. It felt like it had always been there and would always be there. He activated his shield too. It was a small round bronze one. Sakura copied him. He quickly blocked the wolf that attacked him and threw it off. Amazing seeing as he only had 3 Str.

Observe seemed to be on constantly

 **Son of Lycaon (Look it up under Greek Myth wolves)**

 **HP: 50/50**

 **CP:5/5**

 **Str: 2**

 **Dex: 0**

 **Vit: 1**

 **Int: 0**

 **Wis:0**

 **Runt of the liter**

"Stay back and try using you shield if any more come at you." He called to Sakura. "I can handle this guy."

 **Quest!**

 **Beat Son of Lycaon!**

 **Defeat the son of Lycan**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Rewards:**

 **100 xp**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

Naruto threw the wolf again but this time while it was down stabbed it.

 **Skill Created  
**

 **Power Slash-Level 1**

 **It's what the name says.**

 **Cost: 2**

Naruto nodded.

" **Power Slash!"**

The wolf didn't stand a chance. It whimpered but tried to attack again. Naruto went poof leaving a rock in his place and appeared behind it. It received another **power Slash** knocking it out.

"Sakura," she came to his side at once. "We're taking him with us. " She just put her sword and shield away and picked it up. She ran ahead with Naruto protecting her flank. "Almost there, you can do it, Sakura!"

Naruto was suddenly in front of her stopping another Son of Lycan.

"GO!" Sakura sprinted past and into the barrier she felt it let her through and chose to stop and watch. Naruto was amazing. He was already getting the hang of fighting and it had been awesome to see him used Sub Jutsu. Outside Naruto was struggling. This one was bigger and a bit stronger. It had one Str on him but other wise the stats were the same as his little guys. He used **Power Slash** again and again. Finally , he won. He ran into the barrier carrying a pelt. He'd been told the rest had gone into his inventory but he had to have a trophy to show. "You okay?" She nodded. "Set him down." she did. "Have water?" She reached into her back pack and handed him a bottled water. People had gathered. He opened it and pictured the water coming out and covering the puppy's wounds and healing him. It did as he wanted after he put chakra into it. "Yes, it works."

Kakashi had arrived. He cocked his visible eyebrow at what he was seeing.

Finally , The puppy was jumping to it's paws wounds healed.

 **Quest Complete!**

 **Defeat the Son of Lycaon**

 **Defeat the son of Lycaon**

 **Get Sakura to the camp unharmed**

 **Get runt of liter to camp**

 **Heal runt of litter**

 **Rewards:**

 **Skill**

 **Partner**

 **Fame  
**

 **Wolf pelt**

 **Skill learned!**

 **Wolves Speed-Level 1**

 **Run with pack. This allows you to run with the speed of a wolf**

 **Cost : 20 CP**

 **Healers Touch-Level 1**

 **You can heal scrapes bruises and sword slashes that aren't lethal.**

 **Cost: 100 CP**

Umi and Thor were chuckling. They hadn't been asked to fight so hadn't fought. They'd actually been protecting the girl. There master was now layed on his back his eyes spinning.

"NARUTO!" Sakura cried. "What happened?!"

"Little brat used all of his Chakra." Kakashi chuckled. "Healing is hard, Sakura. Even for a son of Poseidon. In fact around here the only Healers you find are the Children of Asclepius. " He looked at the girl and went to pick up Naruto the puppy curled up on the boy's chest. "Alright you can come too." He picked the boy up. "Follow me." she did toting Naruto's wolf pelt like a blankie against her chest. "What happened?"

"Naruto killed one of those wolves." Sakura stated. "We were running then I think he sensed something because he hid us behind a rock and armed himself. I took my cue from him. That little guy attacked us but he told he could handle it and to stay where I was and use my shield if anything came at me. I killed a spider about the size of my hand."

"It didn't bite you did it?"

"No, I didn't give a chance I smashed it with my shield. " Snorts and chuckles from behind them they had a crowd following them. "Naruto and the Wolf weren't even close to being matched. Naruto was stronger, and faster. At one point he did use a Sub Jutsu and appear behind it to end the fight but then he called me and said we were taking the little guy with us. So I picked it up and ran. He followed looking for danger. Another wolf attacked him and this one was stronger. Naruto was smarter though and managed to win. By this time i was already in the barrier. He came in and healed the little guy. That's it."

"Diyo I need some nectar." Kakashi said. A small cup appeared. He fed it to Naruto who came around fully energized. They had reached the Main House. He jumped to his feet with the puppy now on his head. Kakashi stood and Sakura was at Naruto's side in a flash handing him the pelt. Kakashi turned to the crowd. "We have two new campers." Kakashi called. "Introduce yourselves."

"I'm Sakura Daughter of Athena." Sakura said, "I like reading."

Naruto moved up beside her because she'd moved forward.

"I'm Naruto." He told them "I'm a son of Poseidon. I like Ramen! " Kakashi sweat dropped the love was well known." I also like games!"

"Annacome give your sister and Naruto a tour please." A blond girl came forward. "The rest of you disperse!"

The kids all ran off.

"You are so cute!" Anna was hugging Sakura. "I'm so happy! I get a cute new sister." She finally let Sakura go. The girl instantly had Naruto's arm."Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Anna laughed. "Now lets go we've got a lot to cover."

They followed. Sakura not letting go of Naruto's arm .

'Shouldn't a Quest Complete be popping up?' Naruto wondered. 'If she's clinging to me like this then doesn't that mean we're friends? ' Nothing happened. He suddenly face palmed drawing attention of those on the porch and the girls.

"What?" Sakura wondered. "I'll let go..."

"Not that." Naruto sighed, "I just remembered. I could have avoided that whole fight had I used Umi and Thor!"

"Who?"

"UMI, THOR MATERIALIZE! "

He didn't know why or how he knew to say that but his friends were suddenly there laughing at him.

"Gifts form daddy." He said as they floated around him. "So I'll never be alone. Hey, why didn't you two help me?"

"We were protecting the girl." Umi giggled. "You had it under control."

Sakura blushed.

"Thank you!" she bowed deeply to the two spirits."Thank you very much."

Anna was giggling too. Kakashi was smiling and shaking his head. The God of Wine wanted a drink and was cursing his father that he couldn't have one.

So the tour began.


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay, so here we have the Shuriken and Kunai throwing area as well as bow and arrow area." Anna said, "Over there is where we do our camp fires..." And they continued on and on. This camp was huge! "Here is the Forge. You can have your weapons tended to looked at and appraised. For money of course." They were nodded at and they nodded back. They walked along. "Here is where some of my sisters and brothers do crafts!" Anna stated, letting them in to the open building it was much like the forge only not as hot, cluttered, and noisy. "As you know Athena was very good at crafts. Naruto you could probably get someone to make you something with that pelt. " A girl shot over holding her hands out. A quick check of his inventory told him he'd won 3 Drachma's .

"I only have 3 Drachma." He told the girl.

"That'll get you a tank top." the girl stated.

"Okay." Naruto said handing it over.

"You pay on pick up." The girl stated, "Ask for Enu."

With that she was gone.

The puppy barked happily.

Anna giggled.

"Enu's a strange one." she shook her head. "This way to the Arena where most of our training is done." So they went there then to the pond Naruto almost jumped in but Anna stopped him. He huffed. He wanted to what kind of buffs he could get. They then were shown the forest.

"But were on a mountain!" Sakura stated

"I know." Anna laughed, "But the gods are magic." Sakura groaned. "Okay, did I show you the mess hall?" they nodded, "Then it's down to houses. " The camp was a village of it's own. There was housing all over the place. They walked to a smaller apartment building. "You to will be living in this place." she told them letting them in and taking them to the front desk. "Naruto and Sakura."

"Rooms 1 and 2 respectfully." The teenager said. Setting down the paper he was using. "Okay, kiddies listen up! You get payed an allowance at the start of each month." They nodded. "It's the first." he handed them each a bag. "Don't loose it! " They nodded. Sakura put hers in her pouch around her waist. Naruto made a show of doing the same but actually dumped it into his inventory. "These." He held up two black scroll things. "Are Olympus Nets." They both took them. "Press the button and a screen forms poof you're connected to the internet. "

"COOL!" Both of them stated grinning.

"DON'T LOOSE THEM!" They meekly nodded putting them away. "These are your cell phones." The latest Iphones were handed over to them. "Mr. D, and Kakashi are registered as well as anyone whose important in your life. Just tap them against each other to register someone else." The two quickly did so. Then put them away. "DON"T LOOSE THEM!" Anna was trying not to laugh. "Your room keys."

"DON'T LOOSE THEM!" Naruto and Sakura said loudly.

The boy smirked and Anna laughed.

"Glad we have an understanding." The boy said, "I'm Jack if anything goes wrong in this place find me or old man Kitt."

"K."

"Just down that hall."

* * *

They sprang down the hall.

"My room first!" Sakura said getting the door open. "Woh."

"That's not a room!' Naruto cried. "It's a house! This place is bigger than the apartment I was living in in Konaha."

Sakura nodded mutely . Then grinned. The five shot in to explore everything. There were book shelves in every room except the bathroom. The kitchen had small shelves for cookbooks.

"But the rooms don't look that big on the outside." Sakura groaned. "Magic." He nodded. "Your turn!"

They ran to his room as they entered the smell of the sea and sky hit them. Naruto breathed it in deeply. Umi let out a squeal and shot to the grand fountain taking up one wall of his sitting room. She instantly submerged herself. The fountain had all sorts of sea creatures both from Greek myth and present day pouring water into the fountain .

"That is so cool." Sakura said, dumbly. Naruto only nodded dumbly. "Lets go!"

And they were off. Naruto's place didn't have many book shelves but he did a small area they had missed close to the fountain that Thor was taking up residence it was a cloud that sparked with lightening.

"I guess it's their beds." Sakura said."What are you going to call him?"

"Lycros." Naruto replied, "One of the sons of Lycraon. Cause that's what he is. A son of Lycraon. "

Sakura yawned.

"It's been a long day. " she said rubbing her eyes. "I'm going to get some sleep."

 **Quest Complete!**

 **First Friend!**

 **You've become friends with Sakura!**

 **You've received:**

 **Sakura's friendship!**

 **Skill**

 **You've learned:**

 **Waterball Jutsu-Level 1**

 **You can make a waterball and attack people with it.**

 **Cost: 20**

"Eh!" Naruto cried. "That's a lot right now!" he huffed. "I'm going to have fun with Umi." He sat on the edge of the fountain. " **Geyser** " Umi shot a bit into the air . She squealed happily.

It became a game and soon Naruto cold hold up six Geysers that almost hit the ceiling . Geyser was at six.

"Okay, Come on Lycron we've got to find a secret place that we can train Lightening Ball. "

"No need." Thor said, "Just throw it at me."

"You say so." Naruto shrugged and did as instructed. Thor absorbed it and when he Observed he could see that it was making him stronger. Naruto was beaming by the time he got Lightening Ball to Level 6. "That's great."

 **Thor**

 **Race: Lowest Level Elemental**

 **Level: 10**

 **HP: 200/200**

 **MP: 300/300**

 **Str: 20**

 **Dex: 20**

 **Vit: 20**

 **Int: 20**

 **Wis: 20**

 **Luk: 20**

"Wow!" Naruto said, "If I shoot water balls into Umi will it do the same?"

"Yep." Umi beamed.

"Waterball Jutsu!"

That was exhausting. Naruto didn't know why he was on his floor panting by the time he got it to level 6. Because he still had 400 CP left.

 **Umi**

 **Race: Lowest Level Elemental**

 **Level: 10**

 **HP: 200/200**

 **CP: 300/300**

 **Str: 20**

 **Dex: 20**

 **Vit: 20**

 **Int: 20**

 **Wis: 20**

 **Luk: 20**

Naruto beamed. With those two that strong they could really help him out as he leveled up.

 **Summoning Mastery -Level 10**

 **This is your mastery of Summoning . Duh! Will level up as long as your summons are active and makes them stronger as each level passes.**

"Where were you before?" Naruto groused. "What can I do for Lycron? How can I level him up."

He turned his head to face his friend.

 **Lycron**

 **Race: Wolf**

 **Level: 1**

 **Bond: 5**

 **HP: 100/100**

 **MP: 1000/1000**

 **Str: 3**

 **Dex: 10**

 **Vit: 3**

 **Int: 3**

 **Wis: 4**

 **Luck 13**

"Hey how'd that happen?" Naruto asked.

 **Lycron is your partner. When Lycron became your partner he took on your stats. All Partners do this.**

"And the bond part?"

 **Your bond is how loyal Lycron is to you. You can raise the bond, by loving him, feeding him, training him, etc.**

"Okay." Naruto grabbed Lycron and headed back outside. When he was there he set Lycron down near a bush. People were watching. "Okay, Lycron, this is where you go potty. " People giggled and chuckled. Naruto noticed a dog door open into the outer wall that was his apartment. "Come on , Lycron go or we can't do anything fun."

Lycron sniffed around for a spot then went behind the bush and went pee and poo.

"Good , boy." Naruto praised and petted him.

 **Bond went up by 1**

"Okay, Jump!" Naruto clapped his hands. Lycron jumped though not very well into Naruto's hands. Naruto was squatting. "Good boy. " Naruto set him down. "Jump!"

 **Lycron has learned Jump**

Naruto was over the moon.

 **Trophy!**

 **You have two Trophies!**

 **Kill your first Son of Lycaon!**

 **This trophy grants you the ability to teach a canine partner the power to Learn:**

 **Power Slash**

"Activate."

 **Lycros learned Power Slash**

 **Trophy!**

 **My pets first Move!**

 **This trophy boosts all the stats on all your pets by five points!**

"Activate!" Naruto said. "Observe."

 **Lycros**

 **Level 1**

 **Race: Wolf**

 **HP: 100/100**

 **CP: 1000/1000**

 **Str: 8**

 **Dex: 18**

 **Vit: 8**

 **Int: 8**

 **Wis: 12**

 **Luk: 21**

 **Jump-Level 1**

 **Power Slash-Level 1**

"Good boy!" Naruto praised his partner. "You're gonna be really strong, Lycros." Lycros barked happily rubbing against Naruto's hand as it petted him. "But neither of us can jump like a ninja yet so we need to practice."

"Well, then follow me." A boy laughed. "I know just the place. " he smiled at them. "I'm Cheen son of Dionysus. I'm good with animals and can help you."

"Okay." The two followed. Cheen's voice had been like honey when he talked. "I'm Naruto and this is Lycron. Sakura's taking a nap."

Cheen chuckled. He lead them to a training area with many ledges. People were all around training their jumping. Some even had pets.

"Here we are. Go wild you two."

"We will!" Naruto cheered. "Thanks, Cheen."

The two ran forward.

 **Quest!**

 **Get you and Lycron to jump to the first tier before dinner!**

 **Rewards:**

 **20 xp**

 **2 drachma.**

"Okay, Lycron." Naruto said, seriously. "Today's goal is jumping. See that platform." His wolf barked, tail wagging. "We have to learn to jump on to it. We'll both be trying so you're not alone!"

With that they began trying to jump to the first tier four feet above them.

 **Ninja jump-Level 1**

Naruto ignored it.

He wondered why Lycron's Jump hadn't leveled up it must be slower than his. Than again he didn't know how slow his leveled. They kept working and working and working.

 **Ninja jump-Level 4**

Naruto landed on the tier covered in seat.

"Come on Lycron!"

 **Lycron Jump-Level 2**

'This is going to take awhile if it's like my jump.' Naruto said, 'Well lets think here . My jump just hit 4 and this tier is 4ft off the ground . Does that mean each level is 1ft? If so that means if I max Ninja Jump out I'll be able to jump 100ft in the air.'

 **For reaching a logical conclusion , +1 Wisdom.**

Naruto smirked. He'd gotten some levels in Str, and Vit but none in Dex.

 **Str: 5**

 **Vit: 5**

 **Wis: 5**

 **New Skill!  
**

 **Encouragement-Level 1**

'I get a skill for that too?' Naruto wondered as he kept encouraging Lycron to do his best. He opened his inventory on a whim. 'I've got wolf meat. I'd feel bad having eat his brother but it's survival of the fittest.'

He let Lightening fill his hand covering it and he touched the meat. It began cooking

 **SKILL LEARNED!**

 **Cooking-Level 1**

 **Energy Hand-Level 1**

When Naruto felt it was fully cooked he waved it over the edge of the tier.

"Lycron look what I've got!" He called. The wolf sniffed.

 **Lycron learned Scent**

"You want it?" Lycron barked tail wagging. "You have to jump up here and get it."

 **Skill unlocked**

 **Taunting-Level 1**

 **Teasing-Level 1**

Lycron began trying very hard.

 **Lycron Jump level 4**

'Wow, that shot right up' Naruto smirked as his puppy now chowed down on the cooked meat.

 **Quest Complete!**

 **Reward:**

 **20 xp**

 **2 Drachma**

 **Level Up!**

 **Naruto**

 **Age: 6**

 **Race: Godling**

 **Title: N/A**

 **Level: 2**

 **HP: 200/200**

 **CP: 1200/1200**

 **Str: 5**

 **Dex: 10**

 **Vit: 5**

 **Int: 3**

 **Wis: 5**

 **Luk:13**

 **Ryo: 0**

 **D: 1002**

 **1 god point**

 **1 Daddies Gift**

'What's a God point?'

 **God points are used to buy powers. Like Bloodlines or other powers.**

 **Dizzying Eye**

 **Ice Release**

 **Crystal Release**

 **Bone Pulse**

'Heck yeah!' Naruto cheered, he'd heard of all of these.' Dizzying Eye!'

He felt it take hold

'Does Daddies Gift mean my Daddies give my something?'

 **Daddies gift can be used to get special gifts from your parents once per level these gifts are normally Epic or Kage or God items. You can trade them in to your daddies for better ones sometimes . These gifts if God will level up and may sometimes evolve .**

 **Poseidon and Zeus have the following gifts for their son:**

 **Requiem : A Lightening Whip**

 **Blendoll: A water shield**

 **Blitzbolt: A sword**

 **Frendroll: A spear**

'Oh, that's hard!' Naruto pouted petting his Lycron while it continued to eat.

 **Bond : 11**

'Okay, I'll take Requiem please.'

 **Requiem will be on the bed when you get home**

 **You have 5 stat points to spend  
**

'If I remember my games correctly. Luk can't be trained but everything else can. So pour it all into Luk.'

 **For rationalizing , +1 Wis**

 **Naruto**

 **Age: 6**

 **Race: Godling**

 **Title: N/A**

 **Level: 2**

 **HP: 200/200**

 **CP: 1200/1200**

 **Str: 5**

 **Dex: 10**

 **Vit: 5**

 **Int: 3**

 **Wis: 6**

 **Luk:18**

 **Ryo: 0**

 **D: 1002**

Naruto stood and stretched. The Dinner bell was now ringing. His stomach growled. He hadn't eaten all day. He picked Lycron up and put him on his head. He then jumped down and ran to the mess hall. He got in line and had an idea. He made sure he was last and opened his inventory over his tray everyone was taking a lot so he did too. He just put most of it in his inventory.

 **For thinking of a genius idea, +1 Wis**

He finally loaded his tray up with enough food for him and Lycron both . When he got to the fire where the others threw food he three two chicken legs.

'Thank you daddies for all the gifts you have given me and for Sakura and the camp, and for Umi, and Thor, and Lycron, and Kakashi and Jiji.'

With that he went over to the Poseidon table and sat alone. At the Athena table Sakura waved to him. He waved back. Together he and Lycron slowly ate and drank their way through the feast. Lycron got water in a bowl while Naruto got soda. Mt. Dew to be exact he'd always wanted to try it.

Somebody suddenly screamed and pointed above Naruto's head. He looked up to see a lightening bolt and trident . He beamed brightly both his parents were claiming him. He took his whole plate of turkey with gravy to the fire and dumped it in.

"THANK YOU, DADDIES!"

Lycron was whining when he got back he'd wanted to eat that. He was fine when Naruto gave him stuffing to stuff his muzzle into instead. The whole camp was talking now.

* * *

"Naruto!" Naruto smiled at Sakura as she caught him outside the mess hall. "Did you know?" She was now holding and petting Lycron.

"About my daddies?" Sakura nodded, "Yep , but I wasn't sure I should tell anyone because that might dangerous so I kept my mouth shut. " He had his arms behind his head. "Wanna see the new weapon my Daddies gave me?" She nodded. "Come on it's in my room."

* * *

 _In Olympus  
_

"That boy is smarter than either of his parents." Athena laughed. Said parents were currently cursing themselves. "His Wisdom score shows that. Though his Intelligence could use a pick me up. He has good taste too. Friends with one of my daughters."

"He's a hard worker." Hephaestus said, "Determined as hell."

"Stubborn is more like it." Hades hissed. Watching his nephew show off his new whip. "He chose Requiem . That's a good one. Something I can work with if I want."

"He's so cute!" Aphrodite cooed. "Where ever did he get that blond hair? I just want to hug him!"

"Leave him alone." Poseidon sighed, though he glared at her. He smiled fondly at the child as they watched him and Lycron curl up in bed. "he really likes that wolf."

* * *

Naruto yawned and stretched out. It was only 5 AM so he doubted many people were awake. He reached into his inventory and pulled out his ON and pressed the button a screen shot out just like Jack had said. He found a shopping area called H-Bay. He figured it stood for Hermes. He was the messenger of the Gods after all.

* * *

 _Olympus_

Hermes was laughing and holding his sides. Everyone around him looked amused .

"He's the only one whose figured it out!" Hermes laughed calling up a screen. "Kid you just earned yourself some Intelligence!"

* * *

 **For figuring out that H-Bay is Hermes Bay you've earned, +5 Int.**

"Really?" Naruto said, "But it was obvious...oh, I think I figured this out. This game ability is a gift from the Gods...THANK YOU, HERMES!"

* * *

Hermes was laughing again. Punching more rewards for Int.

"Now you're just spoiling the boy." Ares grunted. A screen appeared. "Set Quest, 100 strikes with Requiem . Set Reward: Soul Shard. Enter."

"Oh, I can't wait to see this." Hera spoke she was still pissed at Zeus but couldn't really fault him Poseidon was hot especially when he wore those bermuda shorts."Show me what you are made of Godling."

* * *

 **For figuring out how you got your power , +5 to Int.  
**

"Wow, Hermes is really nice!" Naruto said, "Status!"

 **Naruto**

 **Age: 6**

 **Race: Godling**

 **Title: N/A**

 **Level: 2**

 **HP: 200/200**

 **CP: 1200/1200**

 **Str: 5**

 **Dex: 10**

 **Vit: 5**

 **Int: 13  
**

 **Wis: 6**

 **Luk:18**

 **Ryo: 0**

 **D: 1002**

"Wow , that's my second highest stat." Naruto said, in awe, "and I can feel as though a fog has lifted in my brain. Oh, quest!"

 **Quest!**

 **100 slashes with Requiem**

 **Reward:**

 **Soul Shard**

"That's got to be Ares." Naruto said, he took a quick shower and dressed. "You're on!" he called to the God. He went in to his main room. Lycron following but going to curl up on the edge of the fountain. Naruto grabbed the second bracelet on his left wrist and pulled Requiem formed in his hand. A whip made of pure lightening. "Okay!"

He began slashing with it.

 **Whip Mastery-Level 1**

 **Power Slash-Level 1**

A counter registered one. He slashed and slashed and slashed. At one point Sakura came in and after watching got the idea and began training with her sword. Both had soon worked up a sweat.

"How many do we have to do?" Sakura cried.

"100!" Naruto declared. "It'll make our muscles remember the movement and we'll be faster at preforming it in battle! I read it in a book!"

 **Lying -Level 1**

"Thank you, Apollo." Naruto hissed.

* * *

 _Olympus  
_

Apollo dodged popcorn being thrown his way.

"Hey!" He cried, "I couldn't resist. It was a good lie. All the best ones have grains of truth in them. "

"I can't believe he's actually doing Ares quest." Artemis said, eating her popcorn so what if it was morning she'd work the weight off.

"I can't believe the girl joined him." Demeter said. "Sorry , Athena."

"No, I agree." Athena said. "She doesn't strike me as the fighting type. "

"Come on crap out, kid." Hera's voice cut across . She and Zeus had a bet going now. "Give up! You too, girl!" She had one with Poseidon on the girl. They are Gods and Goddess what do you expect them to do all day. "Give it up!"

"He's going to make it." Hestia chuckled. "Give it up, Hera. He's stubborn and apparently likes a challenge."

Hera let out an annoyed cried.

* * *

"and done!" Naruto sighed, his arms were burning. He wiped sweat from his forehead. "How's it coming?"

" 80." Sakura panted.

Naruto leveled up Encouragement rather quickly. Sakura fell over when she was done.

 **Quest Complete!**

 **Soul Stone**

 **28 Drachma bonus for getting the girl to do it too.**

Naruto had to hold in his laugh.

"Okay, what's next?!"

 **Quest!**

 **Run a lap around the whole Camp**

 **?**

 **Reward:**

 **Shoes**

 **?**

'That's got to be another 'get Sakura to do it too' quest.' Naruto thought.'and it's got to be from Hermes. Either he really likes me or really hates me.'

* * *

 _Olympus_

"Actually, right now it's more like I just want a few laughs." Hermes answered the boy. "What can't I play with my little brother?"

"Behave." Zeus spoke for the first time that morning. He'd only grunted when Hera had bet with him. "and those shoes better be worth it."

"They increase his speed by 5 points." Hermes said.

"You have a thing for the number 5 don't you?" Hestia asked.

* * *

Encouragement was leveling up fast. They weren't even 1 mile into the run and already he was four levels up. Lycron had learned **Run** after going to the bathroom and joining them.

"Hey, if you do this I'll teach you a Jutsu."

 **Barter-Level 1**

"Thank you, Hermes."He muttered , who else would give him that. Hermes was the God of Commerce after all. "What do you..."

A pink blur passed him. He smirked and joined her with Lycron.

 **Persuasion-Level 1**

"There's the one I'd thought I'd get." Naruto smirked. "Thank you, Apollo."

* * *

 _Olympus_

"See?!" Apollo cried, dodging his sisters breakfast shake ."He was expecting it!"

Some of the others were laughing.

* * *

Encouragement was really taking a hit today. They were now half down and it was level 12. It was keeping Sakura going that was all that mattered. She needed to work on her Stamina.

* * *

 _Olympus_

"DING!" Hermes cried. Everyone looked at him. "I was just going to give him Drachma for getting her to run like Ares but now I'll give him the Stamina stat!"

"I already like this boy." Aphrodite stated. "I'm going to think up a quest for him. "

"Please keep in mind that he's 6." Zeus sighed.

"Every little boy needs to know how to charm people to get what they want." Aphrodite was saying to the screen. "Set Quest: Charm Anna into giving you access to one of her books on water animals. Set Reward: Skill Flight. Wait until he's done and send."

"That's a very good one, Aphrodite ." Hephaestus chuckled.

* * *

"Almost !" Naruto called, Sakura had fallen behind again. "We're almost there! You can do it!"

They reached to door to the apartment building.

 **Quest complete!**

 **Shoes**

 **Stamina stat**

"ewwwwwwww." Naruto said, as Sakura slammed the door in his face. "Stats!"

 **Naruto**

 **Age: 6**

 **Race: Godling**

 **Title: N/A**

 **Level: 2**

 **HP: 200/200**

 **CP: 1200/1200**

 **Str: 10  
**

 **Dex: 10**

 **Vit: 10  
**

 **Int: 13  
**

 **Wis: 6**

 **Stamina: 15**

 **Luk:18**

 **Ryo: 0**

 **D: 1002**

"YAY!" Naruto cheered. "OKAY LETS..."

 **Quest!**

 **Every little boy needs to know how to charm people to get what he wants!**

 **Charm Anna into giving you a book on Water animals**

 **Reward:**

 **Skill**

"FIND ANNA!"

"You bellowed?" Anna asked having just walked over and heard her name."What may I do for you today, Naruto?"

She suddenly had a very happy six year old hanging off her arm giving her puppy dog eyes, said puppy was running around her feet.

 **Puppy Dog eyes-Level 2**

'Thanks dad.'

She shifted.

"Book." he said.

"More specific." Anna said.

"I wanted to know if you had a book on water animals." Naruto said, fluttering his eye lashes.

"Sure I do." Anna said, something told her she was getting off light today. "Let me check on Sakura and we'll go get it."

"Sakura's not in the mood to talk." Naruto told her. "We did 100 slashes with our weapons and ran a whole lap around the village."

"Book." Anna said, instantly, "Naruto needs a book." She walked off pulling him along.

 **Charm-Level 3**

Naruto was beaming as he walked away from /or rather ran away from a suddenly peeved Anna carrying his book.

 **Quest complete**

 **Flight-Level 1**

" **FLY!"** Naruto screamed once out of the building and flew into the air. Luckily Lycron was on his head. He flew to the center of town before he ran out of CP. "She's scary!" He vanished into the crowd. "All I did was ask her why she had string laying around. How was supposed to know they were her undies."

Lycron barked.

* * *

 _Olympus_

Laughing Gods and Goddess to busy to be bothered please return later.

The satyr stared at the notice greeting him and sighed. He really wanted to go to the camp and help find some half bloods. He sat and began trying to learn a new tune on his flute.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hi, I'm looking for Enu." Naruto said, he'd found himself near the Athena Crafting Area. "She has an item for me."

"This way." A boy said, yawning. "Enu, costumer."

"I'm not here!"

"It's the Godling."

"Oh!" Enu burst out of her work area carrying a black tank top. "Okay, try this on!"

He was suddenly out of his old shirt and in his new.

"Wow, that feels really soft against my skin!" Naruto praised, trying to charm her. "And it's perfect size too you must really have a good eye..."

"It's not done yet!" Enu snapped, snatching the shirt off of him and tossing his old one back ."Go give me another two hours!"

With that she was back in her workroom.

"Wow, never seen that before." the boy said,

"Now what?" Naruto pouted when he was put out. The boy had gone into a sneezing fit and blamed Lycron. "Come on, Think, Naruto...Maybe Sakura's calmed down enough to learn Waterball Jutsu."

She had though she still hit him on the head with her hair brush.

 **Physical Endurance-Level 1**

"That had to be Hera." Naruto pouted as they entered his apartment and went to the fountain. Umi popped out. "Okay, Here are the hand seals. Practice these first."

 **Quest!**

 **Teach the girl Waterball Jutsu**

 **Reward:**

 **Dungeon**

'You've got it daddy.'

* * *

 _Olympus_

"He's good at telling which of us it is." Poseidon laughed. " 'That must be Hera." "

"Oh, my sides hurt!" Hermes cried, clutching said sides.

Hera humphed at them.

"I'm helping the boy." she snapped, "It'll be a blessing!"

* * *

"Waterball Jutsu!" Sakura cried out. It was her sixth time and she finally got a ball of water at Umi who absorbed it. She cheered and kept firing. Naruto said he was feeding Thor but to her it looked like he was just shooting off balls of Lightening. "Is that another Jutsu?"

"Huh?" Naruto looked down at his hand. "Oh, yeah it is." He grinned. "I'll teach it to you later once you've got Waterball down, now keep feeding Umi."

'I'll teach it to you once I learn how to turn it into a jutsu.' Naruto thought to himself. 'I totally forgot Lightening was an elemental jutsu. '

 **Quest Complete!**

 **Dungeons are now unlocked.**

'Daddy Poseidon is the best!' Naruto cheered. Suddenly his Killing Intent shot all the way up to 5. 'Well, do something about it, Daddy Zeus!'

* * *

 _Olympus_

 **God of Lightening on the Rampage Please do not enter if you value your immortality**

Hercules sighed and sat down next to the Satyr.

"How long have you been here?"

"Oh, about an hour." The Satyr replied, "The warning keeps changing. They were laughing when I got here."

"Great." Herc sighed. "Alright then. "

He layed back arms behind his head and was soon asleep.

* * *

Naruto was finally back to pick up his shirt. He was put out as soon as he payed, leaving a 5 Drachma tip.

 **Charm-Level 4**

"Heh." Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "Now what did she do to this thing, huh, Lycron." Lycron barked. "Oh, you're right I can. Then we'll head to breakfast I swear."

 **Observe**

 **Shirt of Ambrax**

 **Grants Survivor's Reward  
**

 **If you are close to dying double your stats, until an hour after battle.**

 **Shirt is light weight but will keep you warm in the cold.**

 **3 Augments**

 **Fire Enchantment-Level 1**

 **Can resist Fire based attacks**

"I'm so coming back to her." Naruto mumbled. "Aphrodite was nice to teach me that but they should really know I'm going to abuse it." He hummed. "BREAKFAST!"

* * *

After a large breakfast. Naruto complained loudly about not getting any Ramen.

"But it's the gift from the gods!" He bawled,at Dionysus .

"No, Ramen for breakfast." Dionysus told the boy "and I know of no god who made this Ramen."

"YOU'RE A MEAN BIG BROTHER!" Naruto screamed and stormed out.

Dionysus was shocked but others were snickering into their hands.

* * *

 _Olympus_

 **God of Lightening still Rampaging**

 **Other Gods and Goddess have gone into laughing fits**

 **Please hold for the next available teller.**

"and how long would that be?" Persephone asked.

"I've been here three hours." The satyr said, "He's been here two."

Herc was still sleeping and snoring a bit.

"Very well." she sat down. "Play me the song of spring."

"I'm not very good but I will try." The Satyr began playing.

* * *

Naruto was upset he really was. His mood quickly changed. He was close to the barrier, rules or not he wanted his Ramen!, when he saw a flashing arrow.

 **Dungeon of the Wolves**

 **1-5**

"Hey, I think this is going to replay our fight, Lycron." Naruto said, "Enter!"

Naruto was suddenly outside the barrier but could feel that he was actually still in it.

"Okay, Lets play!"

He was soon slashing at a wolf that charged at him his Observe showing information. He didn't take any hits but it took four Power Slashes to finish the job.

"A Book!"

 **You got Dance of the Requiem would you like learn?**

"yes."

 **Whip Mastery - 8**

"AH!" Naruto smirked, "Thanks, Ares for teaching me an actual style of fighting."

He gathered the Ryo and pelt and continued. With his newly acquired Dance of the Requiem style he was soon literally dancing around his opponents while he and Lycron fought. They got through the first and second floors just fine but on the third floor they ran into trouble.

"UMI! THOR!" Naruto screamed as he and Lycron ran from the giant spider bigger than his whole body. Both appeared. The for stood ready to fight. "Okay, you think you can take all of us! "

Umi and Thor teamed up causing a Lightening Storm and then began pounding away with Water ball and Lightening ball while Lycron used Power Slash and Naruto used Power Slash. It took a half hour for them to win. All four sat on the ground as the sun came back out.

"Why am I not soaked?"

"You got stronger by being in the water." Umi giggled "Or did you not realize you were doing more damage?"

"Nope, can't say I did." Naruto finally got up to see what he'd gotten, More fur, more meat, a Soul shard,Ryo

 **Soul Shard-Level 1**

 **Gather 10 Level 1 Soul Stones and get a 1 God Point**

"I have two!" Naruto stated happily.

 **Bond: 25**

With that they left the dungeon .

Naruto was on the Hokage monument. He stared out at Konaha smiling.

* * *

"RAMEN!" he pounded on the counter at Ichiraku's. "RAMEN!"

"Okay, Naruto." Ayame laughed, setting a bowl down. "I heard you moved."

"I did but they don't have ramen." With that he was eating. Suddenly, his Sensing went haywire. "NO! " he yelled, turning to see Kakashi. "They don't have Ramen!"

Kakashi sighed and sat down

"You're going back." Kakashi said. "you got here on your own I assume you can get back."

"Sure." Naruto said, "But I'll be back for Ramen. They didn't believe me when I said Ramen was a gift from the gods."

Ayame chuckled.

"Naruto ," Kakashi sighed, though he was trying hard not to laugh, he messed the boy's hair up. "You never change."

"NOPE!" he smiled brightly. "I'm gonna eat and head back if I miss training D-Bro will probably be mad."

"Alright." Kakkashi said, "I'll come check on you soon." He stood and messed up Naruto's hair again. "You be good and not cause them too much much trouble up there."

"I'll try if they do." Naruto called after him. After paying for his meal the four of them went back to find the dungeon waiting. "Okay, here we go."

* * *

Naruto was lying on the ground with his shield over him trying to keep his head from being torn off. He brought his hand up to touch the wolves side.

 **"ENERGY HAND!"**

He kept a constant flow of energy as the wolf howled in pain. Umi, Thor, and Lycron were attacking with everything they had as well. Finally , the wolf burst into dust and loot.

 **Energy Hand-Level 7**

"That was ..." Naruto sat up gasping for breath. "So...mean..." he rubbed his sore arm the left one. The one with his shield. " The Spider was a sub boss and that damn wolf was the real one! Whose idea was that?! This is a beginner dungeon!"

Lycron barked.

"Loot?" He crawled to where the loot was. "A skill book!"

 **Lightening Ball Jutsu-Level 1**

"Meat, " he cooked one up and threw it to Lycron who happily ate it. " Heh! Soul Shards! That's three of them that means I have 5. More pelts, and lots of Ryo."

He sighed and stood up.

 **Level Up!**

 **Naruto**

 **Age: 6**

 **Race: Godling**

 **Title: N/A**

 **Level: 4**

 **HP:400/400**

 **CP:1400/1400**

 **Str: 11**

 **Dex: 10**

 **Vit: 12**

 **Int: 13**

 **Wis: 6**

 **Stam: 18**

 **Luk: 18**

 **Ryo:200**

 **Drachma: 1500**

"So now I have 10 points to spend." Naruto said, "Dump them in to my Luk cause boy am I not feeling it."

 **Naruto**

 **Age: 6**

 **Race: Godling**

 **Title: N/A**

 **Level: 4**

 **HP:400/400**

 **CP:1400/1400**

 **Str: 11**

 **Dex: 10**

 **Vit: 12**

 **Int: 13**

 **Wis: 6**

 **Stam: 18**

 **Luk: 28**

 **Ryo:200**

 **Drachma: 1500**

"Okay, what do I have for God Points this time?"

 **Aphrodite's Blessing: Everyone will mob you because you are so cute!**

 **Hermes's Check: An interesting addition to the game . You know go through skill checks.**

 **Hephaestus' Forge: Basic Forging.**

 **Bone Pulse**

"I don't want everyone mobbing me plus I'm already cute." Naruto said, "Hephaestus, I'm pretty sure I can Charm my way into being taught how to use a forge. So Hermes wins! I choose Hermes Check!" He nodded as it was selected. "Okay, Daddies turn!"

 **Today's gifts are:**

 **Lightening upgrade: Requiem now crackles with Lightening and strikes fear into your foes.**

 **T.V. : You can have a t.v. in your room with all stations and Olympus news!**

 **Earth Binder: With a strike of Requiem you can cause Earthquakes.**

 **Cloud Bed: Your bed is a white fluffy cloud . It's the softest thing ever and will always take away your aches and pains.**

 **You may choose 2.**

"Lightening upgrade!" Naruto said, instantly. " and huh. The second one is harder. I don't think I'll be home enough for a T.V. Earth Binder sounds scary...so Cloud Bed it is. " around his wrist Requiem sparked a bit. "Hey don't I get another God Point then?! I went up two levels that means two God Points! "

 **God point list was respinning. Calm down.**

 **Mission: Charion thinks you need to go on your first mission he'll assign you two people to go with. If you succeed he'll let the three of you enter the Academy. Will take effect after 1 week of training.**

 **We could give you more but why? You'll choose this one any way.**

"That's right I will!" Naruto cheered. "Lets get back guys!"

After choosing the perk they arrived back at the Camp.

* * *

One week later!

"Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke." Charion said to the three children in front of him. "Out of all those I have trained you three have shown the most potential in the least time." The Centaur looked closely at them still not sure if he was doing the right thing. "Therefore I'm giving you a mission."

"Us?" Sakura cried, "But I thought missions were for the bigger kids."

"Don't talk him out of it!" Sasuke hissed at her around Naruto's back. The three had become friends as soon as they had meant Sasuke.

"Nothing could talk me out of this." Charion said, "I'd get fried in half a second. "

"Yep!" Naruto beamed, fingering his Requiem. "You sure would!"

"Your mission is to go to Konoha and bring the Hokage to camp unharmed. " Charion said.

"No problem." Naruto beamed. "We'll bring Jiji right to you!"

"Good. " Charion said, "Here is your letter of introduction."

"Don't need it." Naruto said, "Jiji is Jiji he knows it's me."

* * *

"Okay, " Naruto faced his friends. "I'm going to share with you something super special but you have to keep it quiet . You can never tell anyone!"

Sasuke and Sakura nodded.

"Group Invite Sakura and Sasuke!"

The two gasped. Naruto explained his gift to them.

"Your parents really love you." Sasuke sneered, having accepted like Sakura. "This is the ultimate training tool."

"Ugh." Sakura huffed. "Son's of Aries! All they think about is fighting and getting stronger!"

"Daughter's of Athena." Sasuke taunted, "All they ever think about is books and getting smarter!"

"Godlings!" Naruto cheered. "All I want to do is enter the Academy! So lets move!"

* * *

Sakura screamed as she smashed her shield on another spider. The boys sweat dropped both in battle with the mini boss. Sakura lashed out with her spear stabbing a huge spider crawling towards her and killing it. She spun the spear and stabbed behind her killing another one. She bashed a third then literally cut it in half.

"Not bad!" Sasuke called, blowing fire at the Spider Queen as Naruto's Requiem Lightening Slashed. He brought his fire sword cutting into the queen before he was thrown. He backflipped and landed on his feet. "Keep going, Princess. We're having a bit of a problem here."

"Lycron, Umi, Thor, Sasuke!" Naruto called, "All of your strongest attacks all at once."

So all five of them attacked. One big explosion later they recovered enough to see that Sakura had joined the attack wrapping Exploding tags around her Spear and thrown it. She picked up her indestructible weapon.

"Good aim." Sasuke said, hitting her, gently, on the back.

"I hate spiders!" she cried, "Umi and Thor look tired."

"You two go back." Naruto told his spirits. "We can handle the boss on our own. The spider , believe it or not has harder skin."

"Oh, I believe it." Sasuke drawled. "I wonder what the extent of your power is."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked as Sakura tried to gain her composure.

"Inventory." Sasuke said, and a red screen appeared in front of him. "Thank you, gods and Goddesses."

"Oh!" Sakura cheered, "Inventory!" her screen was pink."Yay! Thank you!"

"Great now you can take your portion of the rewards."

They split everything in thirds and had a skill book left over.

"It's a basic healing Jutsu." Naruto said, "I have my healing. Sakura you take it. It's not Sasuke's thing."

She cheered as Naruto used **Healer's Touch** on Lycron. The Poor puppy had hurt his leg in the last attack.

* * *

Hiruzen was shocked to say the least.

"Hiruzen Sarutobi-Jiji." Naruto said, in a loud clearly rehearsed voice. "Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves! We are the ninja from Camp Half-Blood here to escort you and your chosen to our camp ."

"Jiji!" a two year Konohamaru giggled happily in his father's arms. They were standing on the top of the Hokage Mountain .

"A misssion already ,Naruto?" Hiruzen chuckled.

"Yep!" Naruto beamed. "These are my team mates. Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno." A bark from his head. "This is Lycron he's my partner." The puppy lay back down happy with the introduction. "Charion said we were ready."

"Alright"

"Hokage, sir!" an ANBU said, "You can't trust these small children with...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Everyone else sweat dropped. Requiem had hit him and he was now jerking on the ground wildly.

"I'm sorry were you saying something?" Naruto asked, no sign of Requiem was to be had but the boy was fingering his bracelet. The ANBU shook his head. "I didn't think so."

Hiruzen said good bye to his two sons and grandson before he , Kakkashi, and Cat ANBU set off with the children.

"We didn't think this through." Sakura hissed, "We can't go back threw the dungeon with them."

"It's your job to think." Sasuke hissed back. "Mine to fight and Naru's to do whatever the hell he wants! Do we know the way back?"

"Don't worry. " Naruto told them after slapping them both on the back of the head so they wouldn't get into a fight. "I know the way."

* * *

"FIREBALL JUSTU!" Sasuke bellowed.

Sakura was locked in battle with a beetle bigger than her. Sasuke was trying to burn it.

"It's no good!" Sakura yelled, "The shell! Naru , crack the shell!"

Sasuke took over protection while Naruto launched into the air and lashed out with Requiem.

 **"LIGHTING SLASH!"**

The shell exploded . Sasuke's sword and Sakura's Spear having joined the moment Requiem hit the shell. It was easy for them to take it down after that.

"You really like explosions don't you!" Naruto huffed wiping beetle juice off of himself. Sasuke was grumbling and doing the same. Sakura was on the verge of tears.

"s-sorry. " She said, as they started walking again. They had Three-way split auto loot on. "I'm not good with anything but Waterball Jutsu and that hardly ever helps so I invested in Exploding Tags. "

"Whatever!" Naruto hissed, "There's no water around here! I demand you heal me!"

She jumped into action quickly healing his cheek with her glowing green hand.

Kakkashi was snickering. Cat ANBU was trying not to do the same and Hiruzen was chuckling.

"I'm telling Enu on you." Naruto huffed, "This is the third outfit she's had to make me because of you."

"If you'd learn to do laundry like the rest of us she wouldn't be so over worked." Sasuke drawled. "Or you could do what I do and pay Old man Kitt to do it for you."

"See you could have told me that a week ago." Naruto whined.

"How many wolf outfits do you have , Naruto?" Kakkashi asked.

"Oh, about eight." Naruto replied, "This is one of my stronger ones though. Cause I heard we were coming on a mission. See it has lighter mesh sleeves made out of spider silk from the children of Arachne. It's nearly indestructible. I have the same on my legs, but the base of the outfit my tank top and shorts are made out of pelt of Lycaon's children. My gloves are too. My shoes are a special gift."

"Where did you find the spider silk?" Cat asked.

Sakura screamed and they all heard a shield smash on a rock. They'd been at this two days now. They were close to camp so that meant. Sakura screamed again and another shield hitting rock.

"Oh, here and there." Naruto replied, "Let her alone, she gathers it. They seem to like her for some reason."

Sasuke was smirking his smug smirk .

* * *

Everyone in camp was surprised they were back so soon. They were not however surprised to hear that Sakura needed her shield fixed again. It happened every few days because Charion took them out to fight the spiders and wolves and the spiders always swarmed her.

"Well, I must say, You did better than I expected. " Charion laughed, "The camp ANBU said you handled yourself very well. " Sakura was still on the verge of crying. "Naruto, I was told your apartment smelled like something died in it. You owe Kitt five Drachma for doing your laundry . "

"Yes, Charion."

"Sakura, you can wash off in a moment , girl, quit crying." he rolled his eyes. "Sasuke, that sword is not regulation."

"Birthday present from dad."

"I'll check on that." Charion nodded. "Do to your amazing performance you have been granted permission to enter Half-Blood Academy. "

All three cheered.

"you did much better than some of my other start up groups. " Charion stated. "Ino-Shika-Cho had to be rescued at the last second. "

"What was a Daughter of Aphrodite doing out in the field?" Sakura blurted. She quickly covered her mouth but Naruto and Sasuke were both laughing.

"Well, yes. " Charion chuckled, "But she did prove useful to the boys. Now go on class starts on Monday."

The three burst from the main house cheering. The other passing teams grinned and waved them over only for Ino to send them away yelling that they needed cleaned up before they celebrated.


End file.
